User blog:Parax./Message to the haters
This is a draft to be posted on the main wiki when my cooldown ban ends. Please read this whole thing, or do not read at all. Attention, users. As you know, fights for power/rights have sprung up on the wiki, and my relationship with some users is being strained lately as a result. Some people have been under the impression that I am some malevolent dictator who is attempting to intimidate everyone/wipe out those who oppose me. This is false. I, in no way, wish to intimidate anyone. I am not what certain users make me out to be. I am unsure whether these Parax-haters actually believe that I am as "evil" as they claim, or if they're just trying to convince people of this due to grudges. Additionally, certain users want me to be demoted from administrator on this wiki when all I'm doing is my job. If a user is misbehaving, I'm going to do something about it. If a user is lashing out at someone, I'm going to do something about it. If a user is vandalizing, ban-dodging, causing drama, etc., I do something about it. And people make me out to be the villain when it is just me doing what I should do. I know, I'm going to get haters for this, but you know what? I don't care. I've tried to get the message to them that I am not a bad person, but they refuse to accept this because doing so requires admitting what they have done. I see my purpose on this wiki as one to contribute to it being fixed up. That means, when I've seen all the drama gone—all the beliefs that the admin team is "corrupt" when they're just doing their jobs, all the crap going on—when it's all gone, my goal will be fulfilled. When the wiki has finally been fixed up, I would happily demote myself. But for now, I refuse to give up on the wiki until I see fit. Now, as few know, I issued cooldown bans to myself and John Breasly earlier; John for behavior I saw as provocative and rude; myself for arguing with him and to prove I am not "biased." I did not want to block him or myself, but I saw it as a fit punishment for the both of us. I now speak directly to John: I apologize for both of our behaviors, and I hope we can improve our relationship, as the last thing needed here is two users—an admin and non-admin—at each others' throats when they should be working together to fix this wiki up. I assure you, I am not the bad person you see me as. That is all I have to say. I thank those who took the time to read this message, and I sure the hell hope I cleared enough up for people to acknowledge that the admins and I are not the bad people we are seen as. We're trying to do our job, but that proves to be a difficult task as we receive hate constantly. Please people, calm down and trust us to do our jobs like you all did a year ago. Last year and before—as far as I know—the admins were trusted by this wiki's users just like the many other wikis I've been on prior to this. Everyone trusted each other, the users and admins were all friends, and everyone did what they were supposed to: edit the wiki, make friends, have fun. But now these days, everyone is at each others' throats, trying to get power, and lashing out at each other. People are getting banned every day because of the crap going on here. This must change if we want to restore this wiki to its former glory. Remember when we were always getting those Wiki Spotlights? Lets go back to the fun times of the wiki when we could make our wiki known to the public without being ashamed of the drama that goes on here. What do you say?